Kiba Shijin  Poema
by Nahiara
Summary: Kiba ama a Hinata. Hinata tiene novio.Los pasos para la felicidad... Uno, soltar todo, Dos, entender que también se basa en la de otros.Mi triángulo amoroso favorito...KibaHinaNaru


Es cierto. Kiba puede estar un poco bipolar, pero así soy yo cuando escribo poemas... más bien, así soy yo.  
Y tienen que recordar que, por encima de todo... Hinata es la amiga de Kiba.

Casi se me olvida... Shijin significa Poeta.

**Aclaración: Ningun personaje es mío, ni Naruto, ni el equipo 8, ni el Ichiraku Ramen... agradescanlo o verían cosas como esta en absoluntamente TODOS los capitulos **  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un día de entrenamiento normal para el equipo 8.Mientras Shino estaba en algún lugar buscando insectos, Hinata se entrenaba mientras pensaba en novio, Naruto.  
¿Y Kiba?  
Él estaba con un cuaderno y un lápiz en las manos, mirando a la Hyuuga.  
No era nada distinto.  
El lápiz del chico Inuzuka se comenzó a mover.

_No lo sabes,_  
_Nunca lo has sabido_  
_Que quiero que me mires  
Que quiero que estés conmigo._

Soy un imbécil, lo sé,  
Porque años te dejó  
Y no lo solté,  
Luego, él volvió.

Nada enfurecía más al chico que pensar "¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera confesado a Hinata?", porque sabía que talvez algo podría haber cambiado.

_Y renació en ti  
El amor ya vivido  
Pero no se quedó así  
Fue correspondido._

_Me gustaría decirte  
Lo que me gustaría hacer  
Confesar, oírte  
Juntos correr._

_Me gustaría matarlo  
Cuando te veo llorar  
Y me gustaría odiarlo  
Pero él te logra consolar._

Akamaru miraba preocupado como su dueño apretaba los puños con la cara mostrando la rabia, pero no era un secreto la razón.

_Me gustaría tanto  
que fueras mía  
Poder parar tu llanto  
en una lluvia fría._

_Me gustaría darte  
Una razón para dejarlo,  
Mas no puedo ocultarte  
Él maldito es un santo._

Kiba había estado espiando al chico rubio durante días, pero aunque la chica Haruno le flirteaba bastante, había aprendido a rechazarla.

_Si tuviera tres deseos  
Uno sería tenerte  
Pero al cumplirse, no creo  
Que fuera capaz de verte._

_Me queda rogar  
Por verte reír  
No te quiero olvidar  
Y no quiero así vivir._

Le habían dicho varias veces que el amor era genial y que rompía los imposibles... ¿por qué justo este no? Incluso Shikamaru tenía novia y eso que para él las chicas eran lo más problemático.

_Me gustaría encontrar  
Un genio encerrado  
Para poderle rogar,  
El volver al pasado._

_Y mover mis malditos labios  
Pronunciando "te amo"  
Publicarlo en los diarios,  
Mandarte miles de ramos._

Shino miraba como su mejor amigo volvía a manchar su cuaderno de lágrimas, sin darse cuenta. Su cara estaba entre la rabia y el dolor... una mueca que ya casi hacía parte en él.

_Es imposible  
En el pasado volver  
Pero soñar no es tan terrible,  
Si me da en que creer._

_Me gustaría escucharte  
Mi nombre pronunciar  
Porque tu voz lo hace arte  
Que quiero conservar._

Todo el mundo excepto Hinata y Naruto notaban el sonrojo y los escalofríos que tenía el chico-perro cada vez que se escuchaba un "Kiba-kun" proveniente de la Hyuuga.  
Eso bastaba para que un día fuera feliz.

¡_No soy obseso!  
Sólo tengo que confesar  
Que por uno de tus besos  
Llegaría hasta a matar._

_En realidad,¡estoy loco!  
No es mentira, ni cuento  
Pero amar es poco  
Para expresar lo que siento._

_Y me gustaría hablar  
Y a la verdad ceder.  
Pero, te llega a besar  
Y odio ser yo y no él._

Hinata había parado de golpear los troncos y su cara ahora reflejaba preocupación por su compañero de equipo.-Kiba-kun¿estás bien?- le dijo acercándose a él.  
El nombrado se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que acababa de notar y le dio una sonrisa a la chica.  
-Sí¿qué te hace pensar que estoy mal?  
-Eh, estaba segura de que estabas llorando.  
-¿Qué? Hinata... estás imaginando cosas.  
-Oh, bueno. –en ese momento la chica notó lo que estaba en las manos de Kiba- ¿Eh, Kiba-kun, qué estabas escribiendo?  
En ese momento el chico miró el poema que había escrito en su semi-inconciencia y se puso rojo.  
-Es... una poesía.  
-No sabía que te gustaran.  
-Yo tampoco.  
La oji-blanca leyó algo del poema...  
-Esto está muy lindo... pero es triste¿no crees?  
Justo cuando el Inuzuka iba a responder con algo que habría sonado completamente emo se escuchó un fuerte "¡Hinata-chaaaan!" a sus espaldas y un chico rubio apareció.  
-¡Naruto-kun!-dijo la Hyuuga, muy emocionada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Te olvidaste? Quedamos en ir al Ichiraku Ramen a almorzar.  
-¡Gomen! Lo había olvidado completamente...  
-Bien... vamos.  
Naruto tomó la mano de su novia y salió corriendo con ella.  
-Nos vemos, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. ¡Sigue escribiendo así y vas a llegar a ser mejor poeta que ninja!- les gritó la chica, sonriendo.  
-Eh¿eso qué significa?- se preguntó en voz alta el chico-perro.- ¿Soy buen o mal ninja?  
-Depende.- dijo Shino tomando el cuaderno de Kiba y leyendo.- Bueno... si lo cursi es ser bueno... eres excelente como poeta.  
-Oh, cállate.- rió.  
-Kiba, tienes que ver a un psicólogo.  
-¿Nani?  
-Hace unos minutos estabas anti-social y ahora eres Sr. Felicidad. Aunque talvez es cosa de ser poeta.  
"Yo no soy poeta, sólo soy un humano expresando lo que siente"- se dijo para sus adentros- "Y si eso es ser cursi, está bien"- vio las lágrimas en el cuaderno.- "Aún si duele, no me arrepiento de sentir todo lo que siento por Hinata."  
Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire del lugar, aún tenía un poco de su olor.  
"Si para esto vivo... lo haré. Y si a veces lloro es mejor"  
-¿Hey, Shino, porque no vamos a comer algo?  
-Siempre y cuando no vayamos al Ichiraku Ramen... no quiero estar con un depresivo.  
-¡Al menos yo tengo emociones! Lo que sea, vamos, Akamaru, niño-bichos.

Por las calles de Konoha se pudo ver a un chico y un perro blanco siendo perseguido por un enjambre de insectos mientras gritaba "Eh, sólo fue una broma".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, es mi primera historia final no-tan-triste...¿qué tal? Digan lo que quieran

Y sobre la novia de Shikamaru... puede ser Temari, Ino (yo lo hice pensando en Ino), Sakura, cualquier personaje excepto Hinata.

¿Y el poema como esta? La verdad, no sé como sería un poema de un hombre... lo siento.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo


End file.
